Silly
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Let's make one thing clear, Silver does NOT like Green, no matter what Ethan says! Even if Green's really cool and nice and strong and has really pretty eyes and cool hair and-dammit. OK, maybe Silver was falling for the Viridian City gym leader...it's all Ethan's fault! Secondaryshipping with a side of Heartgoldshipping, game!verse
1. The First Kiss

"Silv!" Ethan shouted up the stairs of his home where his best friend was staying. He heard a loud thud against the ground, which made him laugh. A harsh 'WHAT!' from his room called him out of his giggling, "You wanna come to lunch with me and Red?!" Ethan asked.

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?" Silver asked as he emerged from the room, undoing the tie in his hair. "You'll just sit there and gawk at him and he'll do nothing but sit there. Yeah, sounds like loads of fun!" Silver said sarcastically, leaning on the banister.

Ethan huffed and crossed his arms, "That's what Green said, too…" he mumbled. Red was known to drag Green around wherever he went, especially if it involved paying for things.

"Green?" Silver asked. That was the new gym leader for Viridian City, right? He wasn't that bad…actually, he was really strong and really kind and really _cool_. "Fine," Silver started, pulling Ethan out of his pout, "I'll go if only so Green doesn't have to suffer with you two."

"Awesome! C'mon, they're outside!" Ethan grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled him down the steps.

"You didn't say that!" Silver fussed, stumbling over his own feet. Once outside, they nearly crashed into the Kanto boys. Standing up straight, Silver smacked Ethan over the back of the head, which made Green laugh.

"Alright, let's go!" Ethan shouted, unfazed by the hit. He was used to it at this point.

* * *

The four sat in the new _Poliwag Café_ with their hot drinks. Ethan and Silver were sat side-by-side and Red and Green were in front of either of them.

"How come you only get hot milk, Silvy?" Ethan fussed, sipping the coffee in his hands.

"It's Silver, you know that," Silver said instead of answering the black-haired boy.

Ethan peered at him, slightly confused by his best friend. "You usually let me call you Silvy? Or Silv or Silly?"

"No." Silver stopped the last one its tracks. Being called Silly was possibly the most childish insult Silver could think of. "Just. Silver."

"I dunno, Silly's kinda cute," Green snickered. Silver could feel his ears burn, so he tugged them in an attempt to smother the blush before it spread any farther. "Hey, when's that waitress coming back? I'm starving!" Green said slightly louder than necessary, glancing over his shoulder. Only moments later she was back and taking their orders.

"So, Red, we should have a battle after this!" Ethan said excitedly. "It's been a while!"

"A week isn't a while, kid," Green scoffed. Red agreed to the battle, if only to make Ethan happy. Their food came quickly and they all dug in happily. Well, all but Silver.

Silver, instead, picked at his sandwich with disinterest. He snacked on a few of Ethan's chips, finding his own fries to be too slimy to actually eat. Green noticed this and decided to question him, "What, you not like your sandwich, Silly?"

Silver's head shot up as his face heated up. "Um, w-well…" he stuttered and let his voice disappear.

"Silver's not much on eating stuff he's never had," Ethan explained. Silver hit his arm and leaned back against the wall in a vague attempt to disappear from the group.

Awkward silence ensued and Silver could feel Red's and Green's eyes baring down on him, one accidentally judging and one concerned. Green sighed suddenly and reached over for the basket of food in front of Silver, which made said boy jump. Green dropped the basket when Silver jumped and looked at him with pure sympathy. "Relax, kid," he said and picked the basket up once more and swapped it for his own. "I don't know anybody who doesn't like grilled cheese sandwiches…" he said.

Silver looked down at the new food in front of him and back up at the boy smiling sweetly at him. Well. It might be the first time Green would meet someone who doesn't like grilled cheese, since Silver had never had one.

"Have you ever had one, Silv?" Ethan asked, realizing the situation his bestie had been put in. Silver shook his head slowly, feeling his blush return. He really shouldn't have agreed to lunch.

"Uh, if you don't want it, that's fine," Green said, ready to think of _something_ he could do to fix the situation.

"N-no, I'll try it…" Silver mumbled. He took one half of the cut sandwich and pulled it up, surprised by the amount of cheese that wouldn't disconnect from the rest of the sandwich. Silver tugged the cheese off and held it a few inches away from his face. It smelled interesting, to say the least. _Here goes nothing…_ he thought before taking a bite off the corner of the sandwich. The cheese definitely wasn't his favorite thing, and the bread was really crunchy.

"How is it?" Ethan asked, which earned him a glare.

Silver swallowed the bite and looked around at the three sets of eyes on him. He looked at Green, who smiled sweetly at him, "S'not bad…" he said, mustering up a reassuring smile.

"Told you; there's no one that doesn't like grilled cheese!" Green snickered.

They ate the rest of their lunch in mostly comfortable silence before Ethan decided it was battle time. Green payed for the lunch (not without some resistance from Silver, who at least wanted to pay for his original lunch) and they were out the door to Green's gym. The battle was quick, Red able to easily knock out Ethan's team. After the battle they all four decided to head back to Red and Green's apartment to watch movies.

As they walked, Ethan pulled Silver behind the older boys a few steps. "What gives?!" Silver growled, yanking his arm free from Ethan's fingers.

The disgusting smirk on Ethan's face slightly worried Silver, because every time he'd seen that smirk it meant that Silver was about to burn in his shoes for whatever nonsense Ethan was about to spew. "You like Green, don't you Silvy?" Ethan asked, never losing the smirk.

Right on cue, Silver's entire face and neck lit up bright red. "What!" he hissed, "No, you're insane!"

"You're not a very good liar, Silv!" Ethan teased a bit too loudly. Silver shushed him, but not in time.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Green asked over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Silver answered quickly, slapping a hand over Ethan's mouth. Ethan squirmed and struggled to get free. "Don't lick me, you freak!" Silver shouted, yanking his hand away from Ethan to dry it. Red looked back at the two of them, snickering at their childishness.

"Ethan, be nice," Red said. Ethan looked up at him and smiled, proclaiming that he was always nice. "I'll carry you if you're nice," Red offered. It would relieve poor Silver and also give Red some sort of control over the hyperactive teen. Ethan beamed at the offer and ran to jump on Red's back. Red nearly fell over, but he was luckily able to right himself before eating pavement.

"Silv, get up here!" Ethan said, motioning for Silver to walk with them. Silver slowly made his way up, afraid of what Ethan might do. Luckily, for the rest of the way to Red and Green's they all walked in silence.

* * *

"OK, so what do you guys wanna watch?" Green asked, dumping the DVDs in front of the younger boys on the floor. Ethan started to sift through the cases, looking for something that could help with his little plan.

"Any others?" Ethan asked. Green shook his head, disappointing Ethan. "Fine, how 'bout this one?" He held up a case with _Coraline_ printed across the front.

"That movie is freaky," Green said. Ethan nodded and wiggled the case in the older boy's face. "…Alright, pop it in, you freaking weirdo." Red came back in with a big bowl of popcorn for them all to share. Green plopped down in his chair and reclined it; Red laid across the sofa, allowing Ethan to lay on top of him. And, Silver? He sat awkwardly in the floor with his head against the coffee table as his least favorite movie started to play. He made a mental note to _kill Ethan_ later.

They watched the beginning of the movie easily, since it wasn't very creepy. However, once the Other Mother appeared on the screen, Silver started to act a little strange. The blanket he'd snuck off Green's chair to wrap around his shoulders worked its way up to his eyes. His toes curled into the carpeting and he was visibly shaking. It was at that point Ethan was started to regret his choice, but it was for Silver's own good. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Green noticed the weird behavior as well. He felt bad for the kid; if this scared him, he was in for a hell of an adventure as the movie went on. Green also couldn't help but wonder if Ethan had done this on purpose…surely not…

After the offer to sew button's into Coraline's eyes, Green snuck another look at the redhead on the floor. Silver had the blanket draped over his head and wrapped tightly around the rest of his body. He looked absolutely pitiful. Green looked over at the sofa only to see that Red was fast asleep and Ethan's eyes were glued to the TV screen.

So, Green tested his luck. He stretched down his chair carefully and tapped Silver on the shoulder. Silver jumped and turned to look at Green with wide eyes. Green smiled at him, "Hey," he started. Silver waved, unsure of what exactly was going on. "Wanna get up here?" Green asked. Silver shook his head, saying that he was fine. "C'mon, you're shaking."

It took a little more persuading, but Silver got up and tossed himself down in the chair beside Green awkwardly. Their positioning wouldn't do, since Green's leg was being crushed by a quite bony butt and Silver was wedged between the arm of the chair and the arm of Green. So, the gym leader snuck his hands under Silver's armpits and lifted him onto his lap. They slumped in the chair until they were comfortable (and until Silver was sure Green couldn't hear his heart or feel his face's heat).

"There, that's better, right?" Green snickered when Silver gave him a quick nod. Green wrapped his arms around Silver's waist and was pleasantly surprised when Silver covered his hands with his own.

From the sofa, Ethan was grinning like an idiot. His plan was a success! He couldn't believe it!

* * *

"Hey, Silly, wake up," Green whispered, running a hand through Silver's long hair. Silver stirred and whined, curling on his side against Green. He could feel Green's heartbeat pick up, which confused him into opening his eyes. Silver glanced over at the sofa, where Red was picking up a sleeping Ethan. The redhead looked up at Green, who snorted at the innocent and confused face he managed to pull. "Movie's over and it's getting dark out," Green explained.

Red tossed Ethan back down on the sofa roughly, which didn't wake him up. Silver snickered, "He's not gonna 'wake up' that way," he explained.

"How, then?" Red asked. "I've been trying for 10 minutes…"

"Food," Silver said. Just at the word, Ethan visibly twitched. Red sighed and headed toward the kitchen. Silver sat up and scooted off of Green as well as he could, embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep on the older boy. "Sorry…" Silver apologized.

"No sweat," Green said, waving off the boy's concern. "We're gonna order pizza, so what kind do you like?"

"Just cheese," Silver replied. Green nodded and pulled out his PokéGear, standing up slowly to walk behind his chair.

"Yeah, I need two larges…one four-meat and one just cheese," Green said into the device. "Delivery, please…" he rolled his eyes, urging silently that lady hurry with the order. "OK, OK, thanks, OK, bye."

"Difficult?" Silver snickered.

"More like huge pain in the ass. People aren't usually my thing," Green sighed, putting his arms over the chair and forcing it to lean back and scare Silver.

"Could've fooled me," Silver mumbled, gripping the fabric of the chair.

Green laughed, "You're different, you're not that bad." Silver rolled his eyes, which only made Green chuckle more. "You don't talk nonstop, or never at all. You're not clingy, at least not that I can tell, and you're pretty cute," Green listed, explaining why he thought the boy wasn't as bad as either Red or Ethan.

"I'm not cute," Silver blushed and crossed his arms.

"Sure you are, watch." Green leaned over the chair and pecked the tip of Silver's nose. The redhead felt his whole face go bright red, so he covered it with the blanket he still had around his shoulders. "See," Green snickered, "Adorable."

The doorbell rang and Green took off, yanking his wallet from his back pocket to beat Red to the door. From where Silver sat, he started to feel bubbly. He'd just been kissed, and he didn't hate it. A smile snuck its way onto his face, making him resemble a smitten teenage girl.

"So, you don't like him, eh?" Ethan snickered from the sofa. Silver jumped, which earned laughter from his best friend.

"Did you see all of that?" Silver asked slowly. Ethan nodded, bouncing his feet childishly against the sofa cushions. "Just great…"

"Hey!" Ethan giggled, "Crushes are good for you, don't worry!" Silver chucked the bundled-up blanket at Ethan, knocking him over the head.

"What's that about crushes?" Green asked as he and Red came in with two plates each.

"Nothing!" Silver insisted. He took his plate graciously and stood on the recliner's seat cushion so Green could sit. Green yanked him back down and made him stay on his lap, not that Silver protested very much. As they ate, Silver could help but sneak little looks at Green. Everything in him was screaming for just one more kiss from the gym leader. Silver felt desperate, but not desperate enough to admit to Ethan that he liked Green. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 **So I might do a second chapter if enough people show interest in this.**

 **Review if you want a part two! Let's shoot for...three reviews? Then I'll make a second chapter with love sick!Silver trying to get kisses!**


	2. And then several others

**Fuck it I wanna write this.**

It had been a week since the events at Red and Green's apartment. Meaning, it had been a week since Silver fell hard for Green. After the two Johto boys had stayed the night, Green had given Silver his number. And ever since then, the two had been texting maniacs.

Especially Green, whose 'Good Morning!' text would be the first thing Silver read when he woke up and whose 'Sweet Dreams!' text would be the last thing Silver read before going to bed. Scattered throughout the day would be random comments about everyday annoyances or texts from Green that tried too hard to make Silver flush.

The next Thursday marked week two of Silver's crush, and like any other day he was laying on the couch in Ethan's living room with Sneasel curled up on his stomach and Feraligatr on the floor, demanding a hand remain on his head. Poor Feraligatr also had the duty of babysitting the azurill that had hatched a few hours earlier while Ethan was in the shower.

Silver had his PokéGear in hand and was texting Green.

 _Spikey:_

 _I will stab the next person who suggests we use my Eevee in this dumb dance thing._

 _You:_

 _What dance thing?_

 _Viridian Spring Festival. Since I'm the gym leader everyone thinks_

 _I should do more than just battle Red._

 _That's stupid_

 _Exactly!_

From behind, Ethan suddenly jumped on the sofa. "Ninja!" he shouted as he tumbled over a very angry Sneasel. Silver groaned in pain and shoved Ethan to the other end of the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Silver growled.

Ignoring the redhead's anger, Ethan continued with his thought process. "So there's gonna be a festival in Viridian on Saturday and Red thinks we should go!" he announced.

Silver laid back against the arm of the sofa and popped his foot over his other leg to block Ethan's face. "Not going," he said in monotone.

"What!" Ethan gasped, "Oh, come on! There'll be cool performances and battles and awesome food and just – you _have to_!" Ethan scrambled over top of the other boy to get in his face, mad grin scaring Silver.

"I don't want to," Silver said as he pushed Ethan out of his personal space.

Ethan pulled a pout, crossing his arms and glaring childishly at Silver. "You're mean!" he whined. Silver rolled his eyes and picked Sneasel back up to put him back on his lap. "…And Green'll be there. He's gotta battle against Red and they're doing a show with the other Kanto kids," Ethan tried. He knew that Silver was less likely to say no if Green was involved.

"If I go, will you shut up and leave me alone?" Silver asked with a sigh. Ethan nodded furiously and scrambled off his best friend.

"Knew you'd say yes!" the boy cheered, picking up the newest baby pokemon and running out the door. Silver groaned and picked his PokéGear back up to check his messages.

 _You ever really wanna hurt Ethan?_

 _Yeah…what'd he do?_

 _Nothing in particular…_

* * *

That Saturday Ethan and Silver arrived in Viridian around noon. The city was decorated with vibrant flowers and colorful banners promoting the region. Booths lined the streets and kiddie pools of water types had flocks of children cooing in front of them. It was tourist paradise, Silver couldn't help but think.

A crowd was gathered in front of the gym, so the boys headed in that direction. In front of the gym was a little stage covered in bouquets of flowers and cardboard suns and sand pails. On the stage was a pikachu and an eevee, who were trying their hardest to dance. Off to the side of the stage stood Red and Green, who looked less than pleased that their pokemon were making such fools of themselves.

"Aw, isn't it cute?" Ethan cooed. Azurill bubbled happily, bouncing in the boy's arms. Silver made a noise of agreement, snickering when Pikachu shook his butt at the crowd with sparks flying behind him. Eevee jumped on Pikachu's shoulders and hopped over him to land on the edge of the stage. At least, that was her plan. However, since there was no practice put into this little performance, she ended up misjudging the distance and stumbling off the edge of the stage.

Silver ducked down quickly and grabbed her, lifting the poor pokemon up before she hit the ground. Eevee purred happily and licked his chin before flipping out of his arms and back onto the stage for hers and Pikachu's bow. The crowd began to disperse after the performance, chattering about how adorable the two pokemon were.

Eevee and Pikachu ran back over to their trainers, jumping into their arms. "C'mon," Ethan said, tugging Silver's sleeve to pull him over to the older boys. "That was great!" he laughed when they reached them, "Who would've thought Pikachu and Eevee could dance!"

"This wasn't our idea," Red mumbled, scratching Pikachu's ear. "Leaf made us."

"That devil woman can make you do anything…" Green groaned. He spotted Silver trying to hide behind Ethan and snickered, which caught the redhead's attention. With it, Green took the opportunity to wink and fluster him. "Speaking of which, where the hell is she?" he asked, acting as if nothing just happened between him and Silver.

"You called?!" a brunette girl shouted, emerging from the gym with a clefairy on either side. "We were just getting ready for the next dance!"

"I thought there was gonna be battles?" Ethan said with disappointment.

"Oh, there will be! Later!" Leaf reassured. "Right now, we're doing performances like they have in Hoenn and Sinnoh." She glanced down at Ethan's arms and spotted the baby that was trying to nap. Leaf couldn't hold in her excited gasp, "We should put this cutie in!" she squealed.

"What! No!" Ethan protested. Leaf grabbed his wrist and started to yank the boy toward the gym, "Wait, we don't perform!"

"That's what those losers said!" Leaf shouted. Red ran after the two in hopes of stopping her from making Ethan cry or scream. And, just like that, Silver and Green were alone. Green inched closer to Silver, who just crossed his arms and glanced out at the crowd.

"I wasn't figuring you'd come here," Green said in an attempt to start conversation.

"Ethan made me. I didn't want to," Silver said, eyeing a fat man wobbling around from booth to booth.

"Well, it's not that bad!" Green laughed, "You make it sound like this is worse thing in the world!" Silver huffed, trying not to blush at everything Green said. "And if you hadn't been here, this little germophobe would've hit the ground. Do you know how hard it is to get an eevee to stop crying?" Silver snickered, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. "So, thanks for that," Green said, pressing a kiss to the top of Silver's head.

Silver tensed, feeling his entire face go tomato red. He refused to look up at the gym leader, knowing if he did there would be an endless stream of teases and giggles coming his way. Instead he had to be taken by surprise when Eevee latched on to his shoulder.

"What's she doing?" he panicked, glancing at the shoulder the little fox was clinging to.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you, Silly," Green explained, ruffling Silver's hair. "Can't blame her, there!"

So, for probably close to an hour, Silver toted around Green's partner on his shoulder. Which was extremely nerve-wracking. How was she used to being taken care of? Was it normal for her to purr as loudly as she was? Was that even healthy? Of course, Silver shouldn't have worried too much, since Green was right beside him the whole time.

The two were walking around the festival looking at what was for sale from the vendors. They went up to a little old lady who had wood carvings in her tent, and that's when things started to go wrong. "Hey, look at this, Silly," Green called, tugging Silver's elbow. He held up a wooden statue of a Togakiss. Silver snickered, noticing the pose the pokemon was in. The togakiss was on its toes with its wings close to its body, leaning forward like it was trying to actually kiss the air. Suddenly, Green tilted the statue toward Silver and let the wooden pokemon's mouth touch Silver's lip.

Silver jumped at the contact, but he refused to let himself be taken over by his own blush. "What was that?" he quipped, laughing slightly. Did that count as a kiss from Green? Indirect?

Green just _winked_ again and set the figure down without so much as an explanation. The little old lady that ran the booth cooed, which caught both boys' attentions. "Ah, it's not every day that you see such a sweet couple!"

Silver jumped, waving his hands furiously, "N-no! It's not like that!" Dammit, why did he have to get so nervous about this?! It was nothing like him!

The lady chuckled, "Well, you could have fooled me."

* * *

Right after the battle between Red and Green (which Red won, obviously), someone announced fireworks. People excitedly gathered in the park to get ready for the display. Red, Ethan, Silver, and Green all sat together in the grass; Ethan sat on Red's lap and Silver sat on Green's. Everyone started a collective countdown as Leaf jumped around at the front in anticipation.

"4…3…2…1!" The fireworks flew up at began to explode in the night sky. Oohs and aahs could be heard over the loud booms as well as the loud wailing of several children.

Green could feel every tiny jump Silver made when a new firework would go off; he could feel every cringe that Silver made toward the whistling some of the crackers howled. "Not a fan of fireworks, eh?" he asked, placing his chin on Silver's unoccupied shoulder.

"Not really," Silver said, cringing again at the next explosion.

Green bit his lip as he watched the boy and the pained look on his face. Then he did something that most would consider risky. He kissed Silver. The kiss landed right on the corner of Silver's mouth, but it was still enough to distract him.

"D-did you just…" Silver stuttered, "Was-was that on purpose?"

Green nodded, moving his legs out from under Silver since they were falling asleep. He kept his arms around Silver's waist, which he was sure was the only reason Silver stayed put. "I think you needed that," Green said, which only managed to make Silver blush again. "You do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Blush." Silver turned his head forward, jumping again at the sudden sounds. "Hey, c'mon, at least look at me, it was helping you!"

"Nope," Silver said simply.

"I'll kiss you again if you don't look at me," Green threatened. Of course, he knew that it wasn't much of a threat, seeing Silver's mouth twitch upwards slightly at the mention. Silver stubbornly stayed turned away, hoping for Green to follow up on his threat. So, of course, Green had to. "You asked for it!" he snickered before yanking Silver closer and placing a chaste kiss on Silver's lips.

"What's going on?" Ethan's voice suddenly interrupted. His smirk grew by the second as he watched Green and Silver awkwardly separate, one red as his hair and the other cursing not too quietly. Ethan turned to face Red, "Didn't I tell you? You owe me!"

"What did you tell him?" Silver asked. Anger was present in voice, not that Ethan really cared.

"Told Red that you guys like each other and we bet on which of you would make out with the other first," Ethan explained.

"That was not a make out!" Green whined. He was not about to be accused of something he hadn't done.

"Yeah, yeah, close enough!" Ethan giggled.

Silver threw a rock at his best friend's head, which told him to turn away and leave him alone. Once Ethan was back to focusing on Red, Silver looked back to Green. "Sorry…"

"For what?" Green started, "For having such an idiot for a friend?" Silver laughed and nodded. "Ah, it's nothing…" Green pecked the side of Silver's head. "As long as he doesn't get between me and Silly."

Silver smiled and head-butted the gym leader. Eevee jumped over and landed between the two, mewing at them happily.

"Not you, silly. That Silly," Green laughed. "Or should I say Silver?"

Silver shook his head, "You can say Silly…"

 **Wow I'm a sap. Who can't write good endings. And who just really shouldn't write what the hell is this.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought**


	3. And then one from Silver

Silver was going mad. Ever since he and Green had basically told each other they liked one another and Green had kissed him, Silver desperately wanted to be the one to kiss Green. Even two weeks later, Green had initiated each one of their kisses.

It irritated the redhead to no end. He wanted so _badly_ to kiss Green himself! So, Silver got up from the window seat he'd perched himself in and made his way over to Green, who sat comfortably in his big office chair.

They were at the gym, since it was the middle of the week and Ethan had wanted to battle Red again with his newly evolved Marill. Silver had tagged along, just so he could see Green again. He wasn't even sure if he could call Green his boyfriend. That had to be fixed.

"Green," Silver called, leaning over Green's desk. He was careful not to mess up the papers on the desk, not wanting to somehow make the boy upset with him.

"Hmmm?" Green hummed, moving a few things and signing a few others. "What's up, Silly?" he asked, giving Silver a smile. Just as Silver started leaning down to meet Green, the buzzer above the door went off. "Uhp, challenger," Green said as he got to his feet. Silver let out a squeak, which made Green look at him in surprise. So, the gym leader gave him a smile and pressed a kiss to Silver's forehead. "You can come watch if you want; it's kinda boring in here and Eevee needs a babysitter."

Said fox made a noise of disagreement, which made Silver snort. He picked her up and set her on his shoulder, following Green out the door.

Looks like kissing would be more difficult than Silver originally thought.

* * *

That afternoon Silver and Ethan went to Green and Red's home with them for dinner. It had become a regular thing, and Silver loved it. Not to mention Green was a pretty good cook, and he just so happened to be cooking that night.

"Alright, you two, wash up," Green commanded once they got in the apartment. "I'm not doing this alone!"

"Ah, but you make such a great housewife, Green!" Ethan said with a snicker. Green shot him a glare and Silver punched his arm.

"C'mon, stop being annoying…" Silver grumbled, yanking Ethan along by his shirt sleeve.

Once back in the kitchen, Ethan was set up on vegetable chopping and Silver helped Green peel potatoes and fill a pot with the ingredients. "Why doesn't Red have to do any of this?" Ethan asked, shoving the onions away from himself.

"Because Red hates cooking and he's burnt everything he's tried to fix," Green explained, moving Silver away from the sink by the hips. "And I don't feel like eating shitty food just because Red touched it."

"Ah, it can't be that bad!" Ethan insisted, a bright smile on his face.

Green rolled his eyes and ignored Ethan, despite the whining that came from him. Instead he focused on the noodles boiling away in the pot.

Silver watched him discretely, trying to hide the gaze behind his bangs. It was the perfect time. He could just stand on his toes, press a kiss to Green's lips, and retreat like nothing had happened. He could even get food from this. It was the perfect plan.

"What's going through that weird little head of yours, Silly?" Green suddenly asked without taking his eyes off the noodles, pulling Silver from his thoughts.

"Um…" Crap, how did Silver do his plan, now? Well, might as well just go for it. Silver got on his toes and started reaching his arms up, watching the smirk growing on Green's face.

"Ow!" Ethan yelped, throwing down the knife. "Dammit, that hurt!" he seethed, waving the hand around.

Green reluctantly jumped away, rushing over to Ethan. "What did you do?" he asked, stilling the boy and grabbing a towel.

"I cut my finger," Ethan explained. "But it's not my fault!"

Green rolled his eyes and looked back at the red-faced Silver. "Hey, Silver, can you go get a band-aid?" he asked. Silver nodded and raced off to the bathroom, mentally cursing Ethan for existing.

* * *

All four trainers sat in the living room in what had become their usual positions. Ethan sat beside Red on the sofa, finger throbbing in the blood-soaked band-aid. Silver and Green sat in the gym leader's big one-and-a-half sized chair, comfortably squished together.

"Ah, this is great, Green!" Ethan praised, kicking his feet happily before he fell over into Red's lap.

"Yeah, 's good, Green," Red said, shoveling another spoonful in his mouth.

Green smiled and turned to look down at Silver, who merely picked at his food. Green frowned, not sure why Silver wasn't eating. He'd been there throughout the whole cooking process, so it wasn't like Silver didn't know what was in the food. And he'd eaten it before! No reason to not eat it!

"You OK?" Green asked, tucking Silver's hair behind his ear.

Silver flinched away from the touch, wincing slightly. The sight brought a ping to Green's heart, and he wanted to just scoop him up and kiss all the sadness away. But, Green figured out after the challenger's battle earlier that day that Silver wanted to be the one to kiss him. It was cute, so Green held off any other kisses until Silver gave him one. Maybe that was what was wrong with Silver?

"I'm fine…" Silver said. He scooped up a spoonful of food and shoved it in his mouth, faking a smile just to content Green.

"No you're not," Green said, running a finger over Silver's cheek. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

Silver shook his head. "Everything's just fine, I promise."

"OK…" Green sighed, turning his attention to the TV. Why didn't Silver just kiss him right then? It would've been very easy! Ugh, why did he have to like such a strange kid?

Meanwhile, Silver was mentally cursing himself. He knew he could've just kissed Green right there, but he'd chickened out. Just like right after the gym battle. When the challenger had left, Silver had the perfect opportunity to kiss Green; the gym leader was happy over his win and had scooped Silver up in a hug. There was very little space between them, and no one was around to interrupt them, but Silver had just hugged Green back instead.

Silver couldn't do that again. He had to do it. Green kissed him all the time, so it couldn't be that hard! So, with a quick breath and burst of courage, Silver quickly hopped up and pressed a kiss to the side of Green's mouth.

There. He'd done it. His face burned and Silver really wanted to just bolt out the door, but he'd kissed Green. _Ha_! _Victory_!

Green looked quite surprised, and Silver could even see a blush on Green's face. Wow. He'd caused Green to blush. _Wow_.

Green turned to Silver, a bright smile now on his face. "Never thought you'd do it, Silly," he snickered, pressing a kiss to Silver's cheek. "You're so cute."

"Shut up…" Silver grumbled, shoving another bite of (now cold) food in his mouth. He already knew he'd have to deal with Ethan teasing him later, he didn't need Green's teasing, too!

"Yep, cutest boyfriend!" Green laughed, making Silver's heart skip. They _were_ dating.

 **Wow I haven't done this in a while. I haven't even written Pokemon in a long while.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
